The Alpha to my Omega
by Lupalover101
Summary: Hanging at bars is difficult, even for reader-chan. But what happens when the unexpected happens and you find yourself fur to skin? SMUT-TACULAR! Horrible summary but the inside is awesome!


You're the Alpha to my Omega

Characters: 2p!Canada, Reader

Warnings: Dirty smut, Language, Bloodplay, Some furry moments

Words: 2,104

Running quickly you slid across the moist earth, converse slicking up with mud as you tried to get away from the person following you. Damn humans and their over zealous libido. You had tried to have a nice night at the bar, the drinks going down like nothing before a big moron tried to sex you up. Trying to be as polite as possible you turned him down, the rejection not settling well with him. Before you knew it he had dragged you out of the back, the others in the bar oblivious to the fact that he was man handling you.

"Get the fuck off of me, I already told you to scram!" you snapped at him.

Nearly growling with rage the man grabbed you by your hair, pulling your head back painfully. Getting ready to fight back you felt the tip of a knife at your throat and froze. Looking angrily at the man he merely smirked at you as his head bowed to close the space between you. Mustering up some courage you kneed the man in the balls, causing him to drop the dagger as he howled in pain. Taking the chance you bolted into the woods behind the bar, where you now found yourself trying to hide from the bastard.

Trying to think quickly you remembered the man you had met earlier, Matt. His purple eyes and sloppy ponytail coming to the front of your vision as you remembered when he gave you his number before you had your drinks. Pulling out your cell phone you found his number and hit the call button, your breath labored as you tried to keep quiet. One ring, two, and then a rough baritone answered.

"What the hell do you want?" he said.

Rolling your eyes you snuck behind a large fallen tree, sitting behind it to keep you covered.

"Matt," you whispered, " it's me Y/N, from the bar. I… I need your help." Your voice sounded more scared then you thought you were.

"What's going on? Where are you?" his voice peaked at this, concern swimming in it.

"I'm in the woods behind the bar. Some royal douche tried picking me up and when I rejected him he tried to take me by force." A small amount of contempt slid into your voice, forgetting to keep your voice low.

"Alright. Stay hidden and stay on the line. I'll be there in a few minutes, describe where you are." You could hear the jingle of keys and the thud of footsteps from the receiver.

Sighing you leaned back against the tree, looking around to get a notion of where you actually were. In front of you there was a small river, bushes on each side as well as a few fallen trees. A paradise for your type.

"There's a river, some fallen trees, bushes covering most of the wood floor. There-" cutting off you shouted as you were pulled up by your hair, pain shooting down your neck.

You dropped your phone, shouting coming from the receiver that you couldn't really make out. The man had you again, the moon shining on his face as he shoved you against the tree, his legs pinning you down. Making sure to hold you firmly he used his knife to cut your tank top open, one hand pushing the scraps away as the other held you down by the neck.

Fighting against him you saw his skin was unusually pale, looking up you saw the full moon hovering over you, clouds parting the way. Laughing you looked at the man, his confused face quickly turning to horror as your face morphed into a long snout, teeth lengthening and sharpening. Dropping his hold on you he stumbled backwards, mouth agape as you grew in height, shorts ripping for your now fuzzy legs as they stretched and changed, claws coming from your nails and ripping your shoes.

E/C eyes shining brightly you gave a loud growl before shooting forwards, trapping the man beneath you before he could so much as try to run from you. Using your large claws you scratched at him, wolfish teeth biting down on his shoulder as he screamed. You were about to deliver a final bite to his throat when you were aggressively shoved off, back hitting the dirt floor. Transformation complete you scrambled to your paws, a large growl ripping through the air before you froze.

Standing in front of you was another werewolf, the male snarling at you so loudly it hurt your ears. Bristling you were going to attack when you smelled it, the unmistakeable smell of an Alpha. Ears dropping you eased back on your haunches, new tail slightly dipping between your legs. The Alpha's eyes were a dark shade of purple, his lips pulled back in a wolfish sneer as he looked down at the man on the floor. Said man seemed to be having some sort of frightened seizure as he scrambled backwards on the floor.

He didn't make it far before the Alpha stepped forwards, picking the man up with on clawed hand, his snout inches away from the man's face before speaking in a garbled voice.

"You should have thought better."

The voice was garbled and deep, but the sound of it pricked at your elongated wolf ears and your eyes widened in recognition. Before you could say anything there was a loud snap, followed by screams that were being drowned out by a loud howl. Staring you saw that the Alpha had snapped the man in half, his teeth biting at the throat you so wished to have ripped out yourself. Dropping the now dead man on the floor, you saw the Alpha turn to you. Hackles raised you knew you were in trouble.

Bolting towards the stream you heard a loud growl before you felt the weight of the other werewolf on top of you. Grunting you felt yourself pinned to the floor a few feet from the river. A snap of teeth against your neck had you yelping in slight pain before a heavy tongue lapped at the blood spilling from the wound. You knew where this was going, the Alpha got what he wanted no matter what. Snarling you dropped your tail, a hard cock teasing your entrance as a hand came up to fondle where your breasts were.

Panting heavily you felt the Alpha insert his cock into your entrance, a yowl coming from you before he bit at your jowels, the sudden onslaught of pleasure making you whine deep in your throat. Quickly he began to rut against you, the muffled sound of skin on skin filling the small piece of woods you were in. Growling and whining you stood your ground, back arching into the male above you, claws digging into the earth beneath you as his own clawed hands gripping your hips painfully as he dug his teeth back into the wound at your neck, blood trickling into your fur.

Pounding you know he growled and whined against you when suddenly the moon was blocked by heavy clouds that didn't look like they would move for awhile. Claws and snout receding you felt the heavy weight of human skin at your back, a hard cock pulling out of you. Rolling over in the dirt you confirmed what your ears had heard. There above you was Matt, his purple eyes shining with lust as his hair fell into his face. Grinning at you he leaned over you, his lips inches from yours.

"You know me finding you wasn't a coincidence," His hands slid down your frame, cupping your breasts and pinching the nipples, " my pack heard about a rogue Omega wandering in our neck of the woods and I HAD to check it out," lips brushed against your jawline going down to your neck.

Gasping you tried to push him back a bit, you tried to arch your body into his to get SOME KIND of friction between you. A dark chuckle brought your eyes back to his, a smug grin on his face as his hand cupped your heat, on finger dragging lazily against your lower lips.

"I was expecting a male Omega, seeing as my pack made such a big deal about it, but I was pleasantly surprised to find a bitch in his stead."

At the word bitch he delved a finger into your heat, a loud whine dripping from your lips as your hips stuttered against the digit.

"Good fucking gods, please fuck me!" your voice cracked, and you couldn't care less.

"Well you see doll," Another finger joined the one inside you, stretching you, " the only way I can do that now is if you become my bottom bitch." A third finger joins the first two and you throw your head back in pleasure.

"Fuck please, i- I'll do it please." Your begging was ragged as your hips fought for a faster pace.

"Hmm that means you'll become my Omega, my little fuck buddy and mate for life. You sure you want that, or do you want to keep being a whore?"

Sliding his hand away so you could answer him, Matt got the surprise of his life when you flipped your positions, his back against the ground now as you straddled him. Taking his member in your hand you lined yourself up with him, bending down to brush your lips against his.

"I've been waiting for an Alpha like you, one to put me on the chain leash with no reservations."

Finally kissing him you impaled yourself on his large cock. Gasping against his lips you felt his tongue slip into your mouth, large hands on your hips slamming you down on his stiff cock. Panting you lifted yourself and let yourself fall again. Starting a rhythym you were both soon panting again, the lewd slap of skin on skin echoing in the woods as your Alpha took you.

"Fuck, such a good little whore.G-God."

"Yes, Yes, fuck only a whore for you. Fuck you're the Alpha to my Omega- Godsfuck, HARDER!"

Your words were slurred and lustfilled, moving faster and harder on the hard dick in your pussy. The edge was coming so close again, but you couldn't quite reach it, that is, until Matt took a bite to your neck. Yowling you bucked harder, feeling the blood drip down your neck like before, his tongue making your skin sting and your arousal hit its peak.

"fuck, fuck, fuck do it again!"

Taking a bite at your collarbone Matt started to abuse your hips, slamming into you mercilessly as he came near his climax. Unable to hold back anymore your nails came back out, scratching down his chest as you came hard, body shaking and hips stuttering out of pattern. Shouting Matt followed you close behind, teeth digging into your collarbone as he snapped his hips bruisingly against yours, the pain adding to your already sensitive body more pleasure than it could take.

Dropping against his chest you both panted, the ragged sound of breathing echoing in the woods filthy. Finally gaining your breath you made to move away, but Matt's strong arms held you in place.

"You aren't leaving so soon are you? You're my little bitch remember?" his voice was a low sated growl.

You couldn't help the small giggle that escaped you before kissing his naked chest. Rolling over you found his clothes laid against one of the fallen trees and slipped on the large red shirt, leaving his white shirt, pants, and boxers on the tree. Sitting down next to the clothes you eyed him a moment, his purple eyes glowering at you, blond hair falling freely in his face.

"Sorry babe, but I don't like an audience." Shooting your E/C eyes towards the woods behind the river making him turn.

His purple eyes widened as he saw various pairs of yellowed eyes watching you from the bushes.

"Look here you little shits, anyone touches my Omega and I'll rip your throat out. She's my cute little bottom bitch." Growling at the eyes in the woods he stood.

Walking towards you he slipped his clothes on and grabbed you around the waist, pulling you with him. Grinning at the eyes behind you, you slapped Matt's ass earning you a shout and a rough tug as he walked you to his car.

Your new life as the Alpha's Omega was going to be oh so fun.


End file.
